Frozen Heart
by omeganaruto
Summary: So cut through the heart, cold and clear/Strike for love and strike for fear/See the beauty, sharp and sheer/Split the ice apart/And break the frozen heart. Crystal Winter and Jackie Frost


_"Children should be seen and not heard."_

 _"When you get older, you will understand."_

 _"Perhaps, when you get bigger."_

Jackie gritted her teeth; the words that have been imprinted into her mindset repeating over and over. They were the words that defined her to this day. She was always taught that once she grew up, she would be able to take orders; that no longer will she be told what to do. But now…

The young woman sat there quietly on the window sill of her cell; stripped of her powers as punishment, she was staring at the beautiful colors that danced above the night sky. She couldn't help but question, were these lights "free," or were they just following "orders" given to them by nature.

The Frost siblings were in separate cells – not so much as cells, but just more secured small bed rooms. Northwind was probably asleep in his bed, oblivious to any kind of trouble that he was in. He was lucky. He didn't have to grow up.

"Grow up…" she repeated the words, words that had spoken to her ever since she was a child. She was always told that when she was growing up. She was always told that children shouldn't get into the affairs of adults; that children should only do as they are told. That once she became an adult, that she would be treated with respect.

Leaning against the Window sill, she found herself getting more and more disgusted with the world. She sucked her teeth in annoyance.

Yeah, Jackie grew up…but what of her life now?

She was a servant, still treated the same way that she was as a kid. She was still treated like a background character in a musical number. Everyone was paying attention to the star of the story, but they never look at the name-less, faceless child that stood off in the distance. She hated the fact that now, after all this time; she was still ordered around. She was still being bossed around by others, told what to do; just like before – it still felt like she was still sitting at the kid's table.

And the worst part?

She was assigned to take the orders of a child. She became a servant to that little prissy Crystal Winter, Daughter of the Snow King. She was your typical spoiled princess; she got whatever her pretty little heart desired – she was never told "No." Now? Now she is the ruler of the kingdom above the skies.

Jackie was now being forced to follow the orders of Crystal Winter. As a kid, she had to listen to the orders of the adults – now, as an adult; she had to listen to the orders of a child. She was always forced to follow orders. Jackie couldn't make orders; she always had to take them.

She couldn't have any control.

There was a knock on the door.

She ignored it; it was probably her dinner for the night. They will just leave it on the ground and she will get it when she wants to. There wasn't going to be anyone that would tell her when to eat.

There was another knock.

"Go Away!" Jackie demanded.

But the knocking continued.

Of course, she thought to herself, no one was going to listen to her. Nobody was ever going to listen to her. She turned her head back to the window, watching the lights in the sky. Whoever it was knocking, they would get bored and leave.

"Jackie?"

That voice, what did that person want with her? "What do you want?" she shouted at the door.

"I want to come in." the voice spoke.

"Well, I want you to stand out there and freeze." She hissed.

There was silence.

"Please," the person spoke softly. "Let me in…"

For a moment, Jackie didn't say anything. She shrugged her shoulder, "You're the new ruler of the kingdom, you can do whatever you want!" she rolled her eyes, looking back out the window.

There was no response.

Jackie can feel her cold blood boiling, "If you are coming in; then come in already!" She barked.

Then the door slowly opened. One foot at a time, a figure came into the room – moving as if trying to not startle a scared animal or a child. The light blue figure made her way inside, her family's legacy staff griped in her hand. Her eyes came to rest on the ice blue woman in the room.

Jackie leaned against the window sill, "So if it isn't the prissy princess?" she said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Or would it be the Queeny Queen?" … yeah … her brother was beginning to rub off on her.

"Jackie," Crystal said, walking into the middle of her room. "I want to talk."

Jackie jumped off the window with a sarcastic laugh. "So, you just waltz into my room, just to give me orders?" she said walking up to the lady she was assigned as servant to.

"No," Crystal said defensively. "I just want to talk."

Jackie just looked at her, "Yeah, 'talk,'" she snarled, as she looked at the snow staff in the princess' hand, "I guess when you have all the power; then I guess that is how you see it." She rolled her eyes and turned away. "You can see yourself out, your ,'highness.'"

 _Klunk!_ Something hit the side of the room.

Jackie Frost turned back to look at her Queen; whom was empty handed. She turned her gaze at the side of the room, where the snow family's staff laid.

She eyed Crystal, "Alright," she crossed her arms, "You have my attention."

"Listen," Crystal said, open handed to show she wasn't a threat. "I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know." Jackie rolled her eyes, "You want to talk, but I don't want to listen. Not anymore."

"No," Crystal shook her head, "I want to be the one to listen." She continued.

"You? Listening?" Jackie scuffed her response. "You never listen - that's your problem; you pompous little princess." Despite their height difference, Jackie looked upward at her new queen with a demeanor meant to belittle. "If you didn't have your head so far up your iceberg, you would have noticed that your parents' sudden change in personality wasn't because they had 'turned mean,' you could have been able to do something about that magic before it got worse."

Crystal was obviously hurt, but she stood her ground. "That's not true, I've changed. I know I could be a little…self-centered, but I promise I'm changing."

"Changed?" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you're here - right now - thinking that you could change me with this little, 'talk' of yours, thinking that you could order me to do anything." She hissed. "Well, it's not going to work. I had to deal with enough people talking down to me in my life, I don't need another." She hated being looked down own, mentally of course. She hated being seen as a child that anyone would tell what to do – it's like no one treated her like an adult.

"No, but that's…" but no matter what she could think of what to say, Crystal knew there was nothing that could help.

"That's what I thought…" Jackie scuffed, it was all the same – everyone was the same - in the end. "In the end, nothing you do will change anything."

"anything…"

"What was that?"

"I'll do anything…"

Jackie started to pick at her frozen ear with her pinkie, "Come again?"

"I said," Crystal swallowed, "I said, 'I'll do anything,'"

There were so many things one could say to heal a person.

"You'll do anything?" Jackie was taken by surprise. "You'll do anything I order."

Silence filled the atmosphere. At times words fail.

"Yes." Crystal said with clarity, her fist clenched.

It is at these times, when only the body could be the most honest.

This was a first; Jackie thought to herself, perhaps Crystal was being sincere.

"Alright," She nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Crystal smiled.

Jackie had to test it; she had to test this girl's resolve.

"Strip!"

Crystal's smile disappeared. "W-what?" she started to shake in fear.

"You heard me," she stared at the shivering girl that towered over her, "I order you to 'strip.'" A grin plastered over her face, she had to see just how far her commitment her go. After all, Crystal was just a child - she had to listen to adults.

"B-but…" Crystal voice was shivering. She didn't have what it takes.

"That's what I thought." Jackie spat out. "I don't have time for this." She walked away, back to her bed.

The tension in the room was thick; silence was the worst type of way to set the mood. This whole situation was tiring to Jackie, she just wanted to sleep on her frozen bed – perhaps she should have demanded an actual blanket.

"W-wait…" a voice broke from behind her.

Wide-eyed, Jackie turned back to look at her new ruler; she had her hand reached out towards her, as if she was trying to stop her.

"I-I'll…" words were having a hard time reaching Crystal's lips, "I'll do it."

These…these weren't the words that Jackie was expecting to hear. This child couldn't have been serious, could she? She wouldn't dare do it.

Crystal's hand moved to the back of her dress.

 _Thunk!_ A loud noise echoed through the room, as the crystal like belt that hung around the princess' waist hit the floor. Her hands started to move to the top.

She was serious, Jackie thought to herself. She watched as the young girl started to pull her top over her head; Jackie found herself speechless as she just stared, watching as the princess threw the sweater to the floor.

And now, Crystal was just wearing her beautiful dress, as beautiful as her name sake; but she didn't stop; as her hands started to unfasten the outfit.

Jackie couldn't tear her eyes away as the dress hit the ground. She was looking at the woman that now had all the power in the kingdom – but now; she was standing there in front of her, in her undergarments. A sight that Jackie would have never thought would happen.

Crystal took a step forward of the fallen dress that laid bundled up at her feet. She stood there, for the whole world to see – for Jackie to see.

And Jackie couldn't help but look. She couldn't tear away her gaze from the woman that stood in the middle of the room in her under wear - a piece of it was because this was the young girl that she would had to listen to, that an adult like her would have to obey without question.

The other part was pride.

At this moment, Jackie had control. If she were to look away, she was going to lose it all. She had to keep a grasp on this situation – whatever it may be – she couldn't just let it go. She had to push further and further.

"Take off the underwear." Jackie spat out, not even taking the moment for those words to register in her head.

And like a good child, Crystal obeyed as she reached for the strap behind her.

 _If this was some kind of joke on the "Snow Queen's" part, wasn't she going too far?_ Jackie thought to herself, but her eyes just continued looking. She watched as the bra hit the floor. Why was this girl, whom had all the power, doing what Jackie wanted? In this situation, Jackie was probably the most confused. Why was it that this girl was giving over such control?

The panties hit the floor, and Jackie could feel her frozen heart thump in her throat.

Crystal stood there in front of the woman that threatened her kingdom; she stood there in the nude, her arms covering parts of the body that should never just be shown to anyone. Her gaze itself was glassy, as it seemed that a piece of herself wasn't there at all – which why not? No one would want to be in that situation? For whatever sick joke this was, she was seeing this through.

Jackie gritted her teeth, now Crystal was just mocking her. Pretending to give her the "power" she desires, but really it's all faux. Crystal was only pretending to give her control, trying to win her over. After this is all over, Crystal will probably force her to never mention this to anyone outside of this room – she was going to control her, black mail with this. She was going to burn this into Jackie's memory. These must have been the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Jackie was going to turn the tables; she was going to burn this into that princess' ice block she called a head.

She smiled wickedly; "I didn't tell you to cover yourself up!"

"Sorry," Crystal spoke softly, as she let her arms draped to the side; allowing Jackie a good view of everything. Jackie couldn't help but swallow, Crystal was growing nice – it was as if her very body was being sculpted into the perfect ice sculpture of beauty. Jackie could feel her cheeks start to warm up a bit.

"I'm going to come near you," Jackie spoke slowly, "Don't move."

Crystal nodded. Jackie made her move. The room was deathly silent, every step that Jackie made echoing across the room – reminding her of every second that she was getting closer to the young girl that towered her. It was as if her stepping was in rhythm to the thumping of her heart.

Up close, Jackie got an even clearer look at the young queen's figure. It was as if she really was sculpted to perfection. Whatever lover she would have in the future was going to be a lucky one – despite the spoiled brat personality she had.

Well - at least - that would have been the case, before Jackie got her hands on her.

Jackie lifted her hands; she reached out to the figure in front of her. She wanted to grasp what control she had at this moment. Sure, whatever happens afterwards will be one thing, be it that Crystal sends in her guards to kill her – or have her banished to the farthest reaches of the kingdom. But right now, at this instance, she was going to show just who it was that was in control at this very moment. She was going to ruin Crystal with what little power she had at this moment. She was going to destroy this girl.

Her hands stopped mere inches away from Crystal's hips.

Jackie looked up to the young girl's face, she had her eyes closed tightly - her body tensed up waiting for whatever onslaught that was about to happen to her body. There was no way that this girl was going to let this older woman do this, was she?

"I'm going to touch you," Jackie spoke up. "Is…is that okay?" she asked.

There was silence.

Never speaking, with a slight nod of a nervous child, Crystal nodded.

Jackie nodded herself; she looked back down to the body in front of her. Her hands moved in closer.

Crystal gasped.

Jackie's hands moved, explored. To say that she had never done something like this before, well that would be an obvious lie. She had spent many of nights with many kinds of people; but never something like this.

Jackie's body was cold, cold as ice; her touches always left a cold chill where ever they go and according to Crystal's voice, she was no exception. Though for Jackie, this time it was different. As her hands slid against the flesh in front of her, she could feel the heat of the young girl. Before, when it was Jackie and someone else for a night, she could never feel their heat. Perhaps it was the way she was cold to everyone, perhaps it was because it never meant anything to her in the first place, that it was just a night with some stranger. Though the question now arises, why now? Why could she feel the heat as it seeped in between her finger tips?

Crystal Gasped for air at a slight touch.

Jackie continued her assault; her cold finger tips running down like water drops on a window.

Jackie could feel her body heat up, her own mind perfectly clear on one thing. She had power. She had control. She had the queen of the kingdom above the skies in her hands. She was like putty running through her finger tips. It was like she was a toy.

Wait, was that it?

Jackie pulled her hands away from the girl.

Was that why Crystal was doing it? Was doing all of this?

Crystal was giving Jackie the idea of "power," she was making Jackie believe think she had, "control." Crystal was just making her believe what she wanted. If she made Jackie believe that she had what she wanted, then what? She thought she could control her? To make it that she didn't want power over the kingdom? Was Jackie going to become like a toy for the new Queen, by just letting her think she had power? By having her fall for the innocence that was the little spoiled princess.

Crystal was looking down on Jackie, just like everyone else her life. Everybody wanted control over her.

"I-is everything a-alright?" a voice came from above, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Jackie looked up at Crystal. Now was the time. Crystal thinks she has control, but now Jackie was going to show that she was in control. That she had the power. She took a step back. She was going to show Crystal whom it was that was doing the orders.

"Get on your knees!" Jackie Barked.

Not even a moment of hesitation as Crystal did as she was told.

 _This was all too perfect,_ Jackie thought to herself. There was no one else in the room, they were both alone. There were more than likely no guards outside her door either, or they would have broken into the room seconds ago when the moaning started. _Oh you poor girl_ , she said to herself. _You thought you were in control, but now I will show you which one of us has the power. Perhaps, in the next life; you will learn where your place is, child._

Jackie reached out her hands, the back of her hand stroking the cheek of the Queen. The Snow King was an amazing sculptor, and Crystal was the proof of that. Every detail, every inch, every strand of hair; a child so sweet and innocent – it was almost looking at a perfect piece of art, created between the love of parents.

Using the tip of her finger, she tilted the young queen's head back; forcing her to gaze at her. Those beautiful eyes as blue as frozen water, beauty in itself reflected upon. Jackie smiled tenderly.

She was going to break this perfect piece of art.

Jackie wrapped both hands around the slender neck of Crystal.

Crystal was just a spoiled little brat, who didn't even know her place in the world.

 **SNAP!**

That was all it took. Just a single twitch of her hand was all it took for Jackie to have everything. Crystal now lifeless nude body fell to the ground.

The adrenaline caused by such power cause Jackie to feel ecstatic. She now had everything she wanted. She had the power. She had the control. Now, nobody was ever going to tell her what to do. She was never going to take orders ever again. She was now in charge.

Everything she wanted since she was a child was now hers.

It would be days, perhaps even weeks, before the news of their daughter's death would reach the ears of her parents or those from that Ever After High school. By then, Jackie would be the new queen and everything would finally belong to her.

She had the power.

She had the control.

She had everything she ever wanted.

Everything was perfect.

Everything!

…

Everything was perfect.

…

Everything!

…

Everything was too perfect.

Something was wrong.

Jackie looked down at Crystal, her hands wrapped tightly around her neck. All she would need to do was just one single motion, and she could have everything she ever wanted.

She could feel her body shaking.

But why? Why did Crystal look up at her like that? She didn't look at Jackie with fear, nor did she look at her with disgust. Her eyes seemed glassy. She sat there on her knees, her life literally in Jackie's hands, and what does she do?

Nothing.

Crystal did nothing to stop this. Did the spoiled brat not know what situation she was in? Did she think this was some kind of empty-handed threat? That Jackie didn't have the gall to do it?

What was with those sympathetic eyes that Crystal was giving her? Did she actually believe that Jackie wasn't going to do it?

Everything was now in Jackie's corner. The staff of the Snow King was in the room. There were no guards to stop her from killing this naked child whose life was now in her hands. Everything was now in Jackie's hands. All she had to do was just to do it. Just a simple flick of her hand, and everything she wanted was hers.

Power.

Control.

Everything!

And all it would take was just a simple force of her thumb, and it would be over.

So why?

Why didn't she?

She has power over this girl. She has complete control. For the first time in forever, someone was willing to die for her. She could order her right now to die, and by Jackie's hand, she would.

At this moment, she had everything she wanted.

…

It scared her.

Jackie tore her hands away from Crystal's neck. She was now breathing heavy and erratic – she had apparently been holding her breath this entire time. She could feel the hard throbbing as her heart pounded against her chest. It felt like she could have died from all that adrenaline in her frozen veins.

After all this time, Jackie got exactly what she wanted. She had the power. She had the control. All she ever wanted was just at her finger tips, but in the end she was scared. The very idea of everything frightened her.

Jackie quickly spun around, not daring to meet Crystal eye-to-eye. She dared not look into that sympathetic beautiful glassy of hers. She couldn't risk the chance to be pitied by the spoiled princess.

"Jackie…" a voice came from behind. Jackie didn't dare give her the attention. Didn't the girl know that she was on the verge of death? Didn't she know just how lucky she was?

"Leave…" she spoke, "Take your cloths and leave…" Jackie spoke, but it was like her very voice was lost.

"Jackie…"

"Didn't you hear me?!" Jackie Barked, "I said LEAVE! And take that stupid snow staff with you." She ordered.

"yes…ma'am…"

There was some shuffling behind her, but Jackie did not dare to look the girl in the eye. All she could do was look at her hand, her hand shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her cold veins. This whole ordeal was beginning to shake her.

The door to the room opened.

"Wait!" Jackie demanded.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Jackie asked, never looking back.

"Do you want me too?" Crystal asked.

"yes, I want you to come back tomorrow night." She ordered. "Please…" she added.

"Of course, Jackie."

And with that, the door shut; and again, Jackie was alone - just her and her thoughts.

The rush itself was getting to Jackie; everything that had just transpired was finally registering. She couldn't believe that, for a moment, everything was hers. The very idea of power and control was in her hands. She couldn't believe how much it frightened her.

She clenched her hand tightly.

There was now a chip in Jackie's frozen heart.

It would take some time, but the shell would soon break away – allowing her to open up. There was love and fear, it was so cold and clear; but as time would come. Jackie's heart will warm up.

At certain times, words will never reach. They could never dream to break down an iceberg.

Slowly, even if it was with her body, Crystal was going to break that frozen heart.


End file.
